callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition
Untitled what is hotfixing?Guthix's mage2 00:24, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Title Does anyone think that the title should be changed to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Reflex since that's how it appears on the box? I'm not sure if we can even do this since bracketed titles would cause problems with linking, but if we can I think it should be changed. 22:11, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :Well, I guess never mind then, with the new box art. 01:33, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Shock and Awe Footage http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ot5Fu6Tra1o&feature=player_embedded --Cpt Jack House 01:15, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Death from Above confirmed for Wii Made the appropriate change. Gameplay footage here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GR_SrOVSCGg&NR=1 You can hold your breath on the Wii Guess what? You can hold your breath on the Wii, which will probably mean that Iron Lungs will be back. I wonder if this is old news... Video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wDT8-B7JJG4&feature=related Random Man 0213 01:56, November 9, 2009 (UTC) offline mutliplayer y is there no info/mention of the offline mutliplayer changes? Map Pack? Has there been any word about the possibility of the Variety Map Pack being ported for the Wii? BADGER 3, CODMW:RE 468644251826 “Lead me, follow me, or get out of my way.” – Gen. George S. Patton, Jr. 16:16, January 3, 2010 (UTC) How could there be a map pack? The Wii lacks a hard drive! --- But other games, like Boom Blox, several Final Fantasy Titles or Blast Works, offer downloadable content as well. Also the Wii can use SD cards. A simple 4GB card should be enough for some maps ;) But to be true I doubt there will be map packs released for the Wii. Cenorexia 15:54, January 12, 2010 (UTC) The Wii can in fact download content . . . from whole games to upgrades to its OS, and it has 512MB of memory as well as using SD cards. Still, they didn't put a lot of marketing muscle behind this port, and the fact that they released it without Wii-speak support kind of suggests that they're probably done spending CODMW money on the Wii. Maybe we'll get new maps with a port of MW2. BADGER 3, CODMW:RE 468644251826 “Lead me, follow me, or get out of my way.” – Gen. George S. Patton, Jr. 01:50, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Or maybe they will release it on a separate disc. Who knows. --Munchable901 01:58, January 13, 2010 (UTC) In-game Commo . . . Is there a SOP in place that those of us unfortunate enough to be playing COD4 on the Wii can use for in-game voice commo . . . Roger Wilco, Ventrilo, TeamSpeak, or TeamSound? BADGER 3, CODMW:RE 468644251826 “Lead me, follow me, or get out of my way.” – Gen. Sheperd George S. Patton, Jr. 16:26, January 3, 2010 (UTC) "Gangsta style"... Tilting the wiimote doesnt make you hold guns gangsta style, its leaning, like on the PC. Therefore I am going to edit it. Johny 1337 04:39, January 30, 2010 (UTC) add me my code is 428760371746 It does, tilting nunchuk makes you lean 07:59, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Offline split-screen? Is this feature here? If it isn't I'm gonna stick to Mw2. Munchable901 15:50, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Ha yeah right I have Modern Warfare Reflex and Treyarch didn't port it over to Wii. I saw the Infinity Ward logo before the intro clear as day. Cloudstrife4life 09:42, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Is Multiplayer really impossible since Wi-fi Connection is gone? I think I remember there being an option for using system link, where you could connect several Wii consoles together and play a form of Multiplayer through that. It's been a while since I last played, and my Wii has been broke for ages, can anyone check on this? 11:50, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Online still working? I have this game and the online still works you can still play multiplayer like a charm, I even recorded a video of me playing it and uploaded it to my channel KantoxKid (talk) 05:45, April 9, 2016 (UTC)